ReWritten: Chasing Neptune
by Ance Seneia Valencia
Summary: Neptune is in a state of depression and lack of self-responsibility whenever the date of the death anniversary of her late-girlfriend began. She was in state where she wanted something to depend on to. She can't let go of the memories that Noire left her. But someone is trying to reach out for her, that someone will catch her and chase her feelings.


**...**

**There are plenty of ways of performing suicide, **

**Quick and easy: a short pain for mercy,**

**But it held value, so love it offer,**

**After it left, we _suffer._**

**\- _France_**

**...**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**  
**"Bribery"**

In a single room with only a light from the ceiling, there's only a table with two chairs facing each other, and also two doors facing each other.

Then, one of doors opened and a small figure of a woman with purple hair stepped in and sat on the chair with a smile ever so mystery. A few seconds later the other door opened up and it reveals a tall young man with pale skin, black hair with red strands from his bangs. He is wearing a tuxedo as if he's from a cocktail party of some sort. He is also had devoid of emotion judging on how his red, beastly looking eyes stared upon the woman.

"... You again, I supposed."

The man said as he sat on the other chair, facing the woman. He then lifted something up and slammed it in front of the woman on the table, it is a suitcase with an eerie aura from it.

The mysterious woman giggled for a moment before saying, "Aww, don't be like that. It's just been so long since I started operating behind the light left by her."

As she talk, the man closed his eyes for the moment. After she's done, he replied. "Do what you want with the story, I am done with that. If you wish to include me again... Then so be it."

"... Thank you so much... _**Onii-chan**_..."

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**  
**"The First Meeting"**

**First Part**

The night sky without a moon because it is being covered by the clouds, a resort could be seen and from a window we could see someone.

A young woman by name of Neptune closed her eyes in deep stress. She was slumping forward with that overall tiredity of her look as the light from the ceiling shine upon her. There are eight bottles of beer that she had drank, alone, since around her are no one except for the staff from the side who looked at her in annoyance. Her head is swirling due to how drunk she was, but she wanted more of it. She's not an alcoholic person. She does not drink beer every day. It's the second time she had this fill in the celebration of her late-girlfriend who passed away two years ago. Their love and dedication to one another is purely long and even after her girlfriend died she still can't let go. It was too good to be true; almost like a perfect couple. But facing the reality she was in now, she could hardly accept the bitterness after tasting sweetness.

Suddenly, there were footsteps, she could hear it approaching her but she had a hard time trying to process it and due to her state, she would just ignore whoever they are.

"Um, hello, miss?"

Ah, that voice. It sounds so, warm, for some reason. Neptune had a fuzzy mind but she tried to be a good girl so she lifted her upper body up and faced the owner of the voice. "What?" She said while furrowing her eyebrows.

She tried, but the alcoholic affecting her mind is also controlling her emotions. That's why she sounds so annoyed at being disturbed.

The owner of the voice is a tall and elegant woman wearing a purple suit with white stripes. Her skin is beautifully fair and white, her gorgeous features matches her purple hair with that pair of blue eyes. Neptune wouldn't deny her opinion to this woman: absolutely hot and sexy.

"Greetings, I'm Purple Heart," The woman introduced herself. "You've been here for the past afternoon and have been giving the other customers some nasty views."

"Don't care about them." Neptune bluntly said, not caring any single bit to the people around her. "You wanted to hit me or what?"

"Ah, no no no," Purple said as she sat on one of the chairs near Neptune. "Say, you're alone here, I can obviously see that you're pretty darn drunk... Are you waiting for someone to talk to?"

_'She's pretty damn stubborn and annoying!' _Neptune thought irritatedly. She looked over to the woman and her breath almost stopped as she just noticed by how beautiful this woman was. But she needs to replied to avoid being rude. "I'm not yet drunk, plus I can take of myself. Just go away."

She said that because it's either this woman was bored or wanted to tease her, probably both. She tried to ignore the woman but that person just scooted her seat closer to her. In the end, they were only inches apart.

Purple leaned forward and used her hand to rest her chin. "Come on, just say what you wanted to say. I may not be the best adviser you can hope for, but I'll sure stay here to listen for your problems."

That's it. Neptune is near her fuse so her purple eyes tried to make contact with Purple's blue ones, trying to send the message of 'just leave me alone'. But the moment she did that, she saw how the woman tried to tell her that 'I won't leave this place unless you tell me your problem' or probably like that. She can see that Purple had a sincere and passion of trying to help her.

Maybe... Maybe she needed this. Maybe she really needed someone to talk. Someone that is stranger. Someone that wouldn't do or say anything other than to listen and wait for her. All of the people she had talked to, all of the people she get to know and close with, they all talked the same damn thing: '_Forget Noire, and finally free yourself from the past_.'

She laughed bitterly before leaning back on the chair. She took a gulp from her ninth bottle before slamming it back on the table. She then looked over at Purple and said. "Have you ever felt this pain, this bitterness, of knowing someone very close to you, someone that is been there for you all the time, suddenly died?"

Maybe it was a mistake to talk this strange woman, since then our parents always told us the basic lesson of '_Don't talk to strangers_.' But since she's heavily drunk and couldn't control her emotions, she can't stop what she's about to say.

The woman shrugged with a smile. "I guess so?"

Neptune didn't care how short her reply was, as long as it isn't the same thing like what those people always told her. "I don't know how to let go; to move on. We don't even have any closures. She just... died. That's it, period. No goodbyes, farewells or even just a short 'bye'... Just... nothing." She's tired, she can't shed anymore tears than she already does between those two years worth of pain.

Purple, sounded intrigued, asked her. "Since how long she already passed on?" After asking that, she called the staff near her and ordered the same beer that Neptune is drinking. The staff obliged the order and while Purple's waiting, Neptune replied back to her question.

"Since two years ago. They said that it's not normal for me or anyone suffering from this pain to grieve for so long in two years. Usually, the long mourning will only take a year or so before moving on and step up for the next tomorrow..."

Neprune suddenly gripped the bottle she's holding hard and she gritted her teeth in anger. "But who are they to tell what to do, huh?! The process of grieving is a personal journey that I, as a person and everyone else, needed to. Everyday under the light, I always smiled and let them think that I am now fine and alright. But when night came," She slowed down before her voice becoming softer. "... I... When I'm alone, I'm sad. So sad. Every memory we shared, the pictures and the videos I stored in the phone, and even her last text messages and voicemails... I can't delete them all."

Purple smiled after taking a sip from the same beer she just ordered and received while listening to Neptune talked about her pain. "She's one lucky girl, I see that for sure." Purple complimented.

Neptune could only laugh bitterly. "I don't know... really. If she is lucky, then why did she have to leave me alone in the dark? Why didn't she fight for her life? To be with me, you know? Why does the True Goddess have to take her away from me?" She asked with a hiccup, it's a question she would probably never get an answer.

"Maybe, maybe you'll learn someday."

That actually made Neptune furious and looked at Purple with her purple eyes flaring in anger. "When will I KNOW the answers to my questions that I've been finding for so long, huh?! She's so unfair! She promised me that we'll grow old together 'til we have white hairs! She promised me!" The dam finally burst open and Neptune swing her bottle towards the woman to hit her.

Fortunately, the woman managed to grab her wrist quick enough to avoid getting hit by the beer. She grabbed the bottle of wine and placed it on the table before boldly hugging Neptune and started patting her by the back gently, trying to calm her down. Neptune couldn't help but return the favor and cried on her shoulders, even though tears were only few to shed on.

Neptune have idea how long she have been hugging the woman in that position but she could smell the sweet aroma from her suit and hear the woman's heartbeat pumping close to her chest. For the first time, she felt so secured and somewhat peaceful... She found a right friend who would listen and comfort her thoroughly. Then, due to tiredness and her purple eyes turning red from the stings, she finally closed it.

Because of her hectic chaotic emotions, she wanted to lean on to something for her not to fall completely, to be broken. A wall, a pillar or something she could lean on to and embrace it. She needed it so badly. She needed anything... She needed someone who will catch her from falling to the abyss, she will gladly show her weak side, as long as she could lean on to something.

* * *

(NOT BETA READ)

**Second Part**

The brain of a young woman by the name of Neptune is throbbing and crying in pain just as she wake up for the next day. She tried to remember what happened yesterday but having a hard time do so, she could feel her leg strangely wobbling. She just remembered, she was in a resort cottage of some company that she was staying in. She remembered herself in a cafeteria this afternoon and had drink a lot beer. This pain is probably from her hangover... Seriously, she didn't think it was this painful and her throat is burning too! She needed water.

She lifted her upper body up with a hand on her hair, which is her hair is pretty messy. She noticed that she's in her room which she stays in, she's on the bed and she could see a suit hanging from a pole... That suit seems oddly familiar, where have she seen that?

_...!_

An image of a tall woman appeared in her mind. It was that same woman she was just talking to yesterday. It was Purple, she think? She's a stranger, then does that mean...

... she's the one who carried her here in the room?!

She felt her leg wobbling for some reason so... It couldn't be...?!

She lifted the cover by and inspect herself. She's still wearing the same purple overcoat jacket and dress underneath. She has her shorts. Other than her legs which is probably just a numbing sensation, she didn't feel anything different about her body.

She face palmed in disapproval but also relieved at that sign. So she exited the bed and walked towards the bathroom to shower as she took off her clothed. She kinda feel bad about herself because of how intense her hangover was and she really needs to clean herself from the smell of the alcohol, especially her mouth.

She left the doorknob of the door not close since she's the only one living here in this room. She continued to shower herself and sighed in relief on how it felt good, she could feel the fatigue slowly seeping out from her body.

After she had finished her shower, she tried to reach the towel that is hanging from the pole. Suddenly, she slipped forward and she fell hard on the smooth tiles. She let out a yelp which followed by a loud scream of pain.

"OUCH! It hurts! It hurts! It huuurts!" She said in pain while she sat comfortably and began messaging her knee that has a slight scratch.

"Is there something wrong-?"

Because of the noise she created, the door opened up to reveal the same tall woman by the named of Purple, with only a _towel covering her body._ Both of them froze for what felt like an eternity. Purple couldn't help but gulped on how... absolutely sexy Neptune was, especially now that she's naked.

Purple, for the moment was entranced, before she shook her head and knelt beside Neptune. The young woman couldn't help but look away as she desperately tried to cover herself using her arms. She wanted to scream in embarrassment but she can't somehow. Even she felt like her own body is going against her to let Purple do the job. It felt so one-sided.

Purple reached out for the towel and wrapped it around Neptune. Then she lifted the shivering woman up with a bridal style to which Neptune's face turned red in embarrassment. She tried to say something to Purple to let her go but she somewhat can't say it. She didn't know why she can't go against her.

The purple haired woman that is half-naked couldn't help but think about Neptune. She looked like a glass to which she could see through, yet so soft as if she would crumble with the slightest touch. She looked not only beautiful but also fragile.

She put Neptune down on the bed before she sat on the chair. Both of them were naked under those towel, yeah but whatever. "Are you alright? Is your knee okay? I will call the doctor for you to examine your knee." She said, getting closer to Neptune.

The young woman blushed as she couldn't help but took a glance from Purple's daring cleavage before meeting her face. Her heart is beating. She's somewhat can't... how can she say this, "paint" the way her feelings as if she wanted the woman to get closer or move away from her. It's complicated.

"It's just a scratch, not a fracture or an injury. Don't be bothered." Neptune can't look to Purple straight in the eyes since she was embarrassed that she saw her naked... But more than that, she's also quiet irritated. First and first, why is she even here? Then, why would she care this much?

"I am. So, I'll accompany you in the checkup later. Let the doctor give it an x-ray to confirm whether you have a fracture bone or not." She said that as she moved inside the bathroom while carrying her clothes from her arm.

After she entered the bathroom, Neptune couldn't help but jaw dropped at that. Wait what, did she agree to what she said? No, then why does it feels like she's bossing around her?! That thought alone furious her.

A few minutes later, Purple came out of the bathroom in a now neat suit just like what her stature from yesterday. She turned around after closing the door and face to face with Neptune in her pajama. "What do you mean by that?" She said, her tone sounds annoyed.

Purple raised an eyebrow before repeating what she said to Neptune earlier. "I said that I will accompany you for the checkup later-"

"I don't want it." Neptune interrupted her, standing as she looked up at Purple, which the young woman noticed that Purple is taller than her. "You don't just decide things what I want and what I don't want to do. This is my own body and my rights. Who are you anyway? We're not even that close yet you're acting like one."

Purple raised her hands in defense. "Hey hey, calm down. I'm just here because I am concerned about you." She said honestly as she dropped her arms from her sides. "I know you don't know me, heck trust me. But the moment I met you in the cafeteria yesterday, I had this urge to help you."

That last statement made Neptune got ticked off. "Help?" Whatever this woman does, she definitely have a hidden motive to her. Probably a pervert one. "You're just trying to take advantage over the situation, haven't you? If you're really helping me then you listening to my pain and grievance yesterday is enough. You don't need to pick me up and carry me to my room and stay here until morning. If you're not here, then there wouldn't be such an embarrassing moment! Maybe you thought of this 'just as planned' and there you have it; a free sight of my naked body." Neptune angrily said before sarcastically saying the last part with a clap.

Purple furrowed her eyebrows. "No, you're wrong. And you probably misunderstood something here." She tried to reasoned out. "I didn't leave you at night because you're vomiting. Then you tried to smash your own head because of how painful your stomach was. I didn't stay here just to take advantage of your defenseless state. First of all, it's not my fault that I saw you naked, technically you also noticed that I'm half-naked but that's beside the point." The woman pointed it out.

Now that Neptune thought about that, she does have a point. She's confused and frustrated at the woman. If you're drunk and pretty much defenseless, the woman could pretty much do whatever she wants to her while she's asleep. But Purple stayed behaved throughout the night since Neptune saw a futon just at the other room. Neptune sighed frustratingly before saying, "Whatever, just leave me be and peacefully."

"I won't leave this place until you say to me that you're alright, Miss."

Neptune heard Purple trailed off. Oh, she probably don't know her name. Well, ever since yesterday, she didn't introduce herself. It is the woman's name whom she get but throughout the whole ordeal the woman probably didn't know her name. That's actually sad, it made her guilty but she did not show it. Bah, whatever. Let's just get this done.

"I'm fine, like super duper crimany christmas." Neptune said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. This woman is so stubborn. Does she not even care about privacy at all? But in all seriousness, she wanted to hit herself. Because of that embarrassing scene, she probably beat even a stripper from a club, not gonna lie. It's her fault that she didn't lock the door, because, she didn't know that there's a woman from the other room of hers. If she's a person who loves to write things in her diary, she would definitely write that moment as her most embarrassing part of her life.

But the purple haired woman is still persistent. "Okay, let's make a deal. I'll leave you off alone but-"

Argh! So stubborn! Neptune replied. "But what?" She wanted to push her away already, can't she give her her own personal time already and stop messing with her?

"You must always update me every time about your condition and well-being. Here, I'll leave this to you." Purple said as she throw a card to her. Neptune caught it and saw it was her personal card where the woman's phone number was written and which room number she resided in.

But Neptune tried to refuse. "And what if I don't want to?"

She just made a big mistake.

Purple approached her with stern expression and looked down at her with her blue eyes. Neptune gulped as Purple leaned closer to her and so she started to back off step by step, of course the woman also followed her pace. She was scared at how Purple gave her a stare. Neptune could thought of Purple as a friend of the night, a companion to be exact. But that's it, that's about it. Why is she so concern about her anyway?!

Until Neptune was stuck between a wall at her back and a silent-angry woman in front. Purple then placed her hand on the wall beside Neptune and sternly said. "You will do it. Because if you don't, I'll come back here to carry you out and bring you to the hospital forcefully."

"What-?"

"Don't try to refute. If you don't want that to happen, then inform me immediately." The woman said before moving away from Neptune and turned around to go to the other room.

Neptune let out a big sigh of relief. She felt like an ant in front of a storm. Which scares her.

"Tell me your name."

That almost gives her a heart attack! What does this woman want again?! Her name? Oh, she forgot.

She wanted this to end right now so she just replied without anymore argue just to end this. "It's Nep."

Satisfied, Purple exited the room and Neptune could hear the door from the other side opened and eventually closed.

Strange, is she satisfied with that nickname?

She supposed.


End file.
